


High

by Anonymous



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ok so, I’m definitely not a writer at all! I’ve never done this before but I thought what better time to start then by celebrating someone’s birthday! So happy birthday (on the 18th) my awesome friend! You are one of a kind and I hope you enjoy this.Sorry if there are any mistakes!
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I’m definitely not a writer at all! I’ve never done this before but I thought what better time to start then by celebrating someone’s birthday! So happy birthday (on the 18th) my awesome friend! You are one of a kind and I hope you enjoy this.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Raelle loved lazy mornings, nothing to do and nowhere to be. She shifted slightly in her bed, however the slightest movement caused her head to pound.  
The birds chirping outside would have provided the perfect background, if only they weren’t so loud. She could have sworn that she shut the window last night, didn’t she? Then why were these god damn birds so loud?!  
‘Shut up birds’ she mumbled or rather she tried too. Her mouth felt like it was moving in slow motion. Couldn’t the birds tell that she was trying to sleep?! 

‘Raelle, can you hear me?’ Called a soft voice from somewhere in the room. Raelle tried to open her eyes but found that they were so heavy.  
‘Raelle, do you think you can open those pretty eyes for me?’ The voice tried again. 

Raelle managed to crack one eye open, then slowly the other. It took a few seconds for her eyes to try and focus on the voice she could hear.  
‘That’s good Raelle, look at me baby.’ 

Raelle couldn’t focus on what was being said to her, she couldn’t focus on anything other than the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, sitting next to her. Raelle glanced down to see that the woman was holding her hand, lightly brushing her thumb over Raelles knuckles.  
Again, Raelle could only stare at the woman. She was about to try and speak when she was interrupted by those god damn birds. Her eyes moved around the room trying to see if there was an open window or something to explain the constant noise. Her face must have shown her frustration and confusion.  
‘It’s ok baby, it’s just the monitor beeping. The nurse will be back to check on it in a little bit’. Ah ok that makes sense. No, wait, nothing makes sense! What the hell was she on a monitor for? Does that mean she was in a hospital? What happened to her? And who the hell is the Gorgeous woman sitting next to her? 

Raelle tried to speak again. ‘Wha....’  
‘No baby, don’t try and talk, the nurse will help you when he checks on you.’ Raelle nodded and her eyes slipped closed again. She must have fallen asleep because a short time later she was woken by voices 

She opened her eyes to see the woman talking to who raelle assumed was a nurse. The nurse noticed Raelle watching them so he made his way over.  
‘Hi Raelle,my name is Luke and I’m looking after you today after your surgery.’ Surgery? Raelle thought, what the hell for? Again the woman must have been able to tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. ‘Remember Raelle, you had to get your wisdom teeth out.’  
Ok so that explains why her mouth feels so funny! 

Luke made his way over to her bed.  
‘I bet you’re feeling pretty worse for wear, but don’t worry once we take those cotton swabs out of your mouth you’ll feel a hell of a lot better.’  
He was right. As soon as he took the cotton from her mouth Raelle did feel better, she still felt like crap, but a bit better.  
‘Well that’s all we need to do for now, just rest and you can go home in a few hours.’ And with that Luke left the room. 

Now that Raelle could talk she had to know the woman’s name!  
‘Who are you?’ She asked as she gazed at the woman who was making her way back to the chair beside Raelles bed.  
‘Ha ha very funny Raelle.’ She said with an exaggerated eye roll.  
‘You know exactly who I am.’ 

‘I think I would remember if I met someone as beautiful as you.’ Raelle was certain that she hadn’t met this woman before. 

‘They must be some pretty good drugs they have you on, I mean you’re still charming and cute but you are completely out of it, aren’t you?’ 

Raelle didn’t know what the woman was talking about, but she could deal with that later. She just needed a name! Raelle put on her best puppy dog face. ‘Please?’ 

The woman sighed ‘Its Scylla.’ 

‘Scylla’ Raelle repeated in a dreamy voice. 

‘Yeah,’ Scylla continued ‘as in your wife.’ 

Raelle felt her heart stop. There was no way she was married to this beautiful woman. ‘Wife?!’ 

Scylla chuckled ‘yes Raelle, wife.’ 

Raelle couldn’t believe it! ‘So you’re saying that you and me, we’re married?!’ Raelle pointed back and forth between them, her fuzzy brain trying to make sense of everything. 

‘Last time I checked we were .’ Scylla said as she held up her left hand, ring firmly on her finger.  
Scylla couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on Raelles face. She would definitely tease her about this once she wasn’t high on painkillers. 

Raelle didn’t speak for a few minutes as she tried to gather her thoughts. She had a shy smile on her face as she looked at Scylla.  
‘So that means that we’ve kissed before?’ She asked.  
Scylla nodded back at her.  
Raelle couldn’t stop the ‘yes!’ That came from her mouth or the fist pump that followed.  
Scylla again had no choice but to laugh at her wife, she really should be filming this.


End file.
